El dolor del pasado
by mayalove
Summary: sinopsis: Eren vuelve después de 5 años a Francia ese lugar que lo dejo con una gran dolor en el corazón. Rivaille una persona calculadora y fría que teme volver a amar de nuevo-uno de ellos esta destinado a enamorarse de nuevo o serán los dos? /yaoi/romance hurt/comfort ( si lo se he cambiado es que no lo podía evitar la ficción y la angustia están en mis venas) pareja sorpresa.
1. el presente

**Disclamer :**

**Estos personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen al genial mangaka hajime isaya, yo solo escribo esta historia para divertirnos **

1: **PRESENTE **

Por qué? - comenzó a murmurar una sombra en ese gran edificio- aléjate, por favor no me toques- sollozaba sin control- no te lo perdonare-sentencio ese hombre de cabellos azabache con una mirada perdida.

-Eren lo siento- ese susurro comenzó a desaparecer dejando a Eren solo- yo también lo siento Rivaille-

**5 años después **

-Armin te dije que yo puedo hacerlo-

-pero Eren yo también quiero ayudar y Mikasa es la única que esta llevando todo lo pesado –comenzó a quejarse un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

En medio de la calle estaban platicando dos jóvenes junto a una montaña de muebles

-EREN, tenemos que terminar de arreglar tus cosas antes de que anochezca-comenzó a decir una mujer asiática que estaba acercándose a Eren y Armin –ya lo se Mikasa no tienes por qué repetirlo a cada rato, dios ya pareces mi madre.

-es solo que Mikasa se preocupa mucho por ti Eren- comento-o eso quiero pensar –en ese momento se miraron-dejen se hablar tonterías y pónganse a trabajar-dijo mikasa.

-sí, sargento!

**en otro lado de la ciudad**

**-**Rivaille, necesitamos irnos –

-lo se Erwin –en ese momento una imagen cruzo por su mente, por que no quería regresar a ese lugar que lo recordaba tanto a él a esa persona que perdió y lastimo.

-de acuerdo vamos a Francia-sentencio

-de acuerdo Rivaille - rivaille salió de la enorme oficina sin esperar que el destino preparaba para el, momentos que el nunca podrá cambiar.

**Bueno gente lo siento por escribir tan poco pero en el siguiente si va a ser bien largo, disculpen mi grosería no me presente. **

**HOLASSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Bueno comenzando soy nueva aquí y comenzare a relatar esta historia una vez por semana con capítulos largos, por favor díganme, denme sus opiniones acepto tomatazos de todo tipo sin resentimiento.**

**A también tratare de actualizar mas rápido si no que yo no tengo computadora yo solo alquilo, y si me demoro es por mi mendigo celular que no me deja. **

**Bueno sin más **

**Me despido le mando un abrazo psicológico como dice German Garmendia (no se si así se escribe) bueno nos veremos la próxima **

**PD. Esto es solo el intro de la historia **


	2. EL PASADO

**holas de nuevo o ya sé que prometí actualizar seguido pero lo intente y encima 2 malditas veces, pero se borraron no saben lo que llore y me rendí en escribir pero mi hermanita hermosa me dijo, eso te pasa por tonta como no vas a guardar lo que escribiste tenias que ser miki (si ese es mi nombre abreviado) ahora te pones a escribir de nuevo porque lo que comienzas lo terminas y bueno aquí estoy, aunque si estoy triste porque no e tenido review pero lo entiendo porque el anterior no era un capitulo, en también les diré del error que cometí en el anterior capitulo ya que me confundí en escribir y recién me di cuenta pero lo trate de corregir pero no pude, ya que la mendiga pagina no me deja, bueno va así, Erwin no lo dice señor a Rivaille si no que lo llama por su nombre. Espero que me disculpen RUEGO POR SU PERDÓN!**

**Bueno**** sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo nos leemos abajo por favor perdonen los horrores ortográficos en caso que los haya ya que ni tengo esa cosa para arreglar las palabras y soy nueva utilizando mi móvil disculpen.**

-así que ya llegamos a Francia-comenzó a hablar Rivaille cuando estaba conduciendo a ese lugar que le hará recordar a esa persona que amo e hizo sufrir-acaso te volveré a ver, Eren-

**CAPITULO UNO: EL PASADO**

_Un destino caprichoso que nos unió y yo un idiota que nos separo: te necesito eren_

[In the back]

-hola, enanin-comenzó a hablar una muy animada joven de cabellos rojos y piel blanca, más alta que el joven con el que estaba hablando-¿Por qué estas con ese humor de perros?-comenzó a reírse.

-cállate, loca –comenzó a decirle el joven con un tono molesto

-que paso rivaille, alguien no encontró su detergente preferido en el supermercado-comenzó a reírse su amiga un tanto exagerando

-te lo advertí, maldita-antes de terminar su respuesta golpeo a hanji tan fuerte que la tiro al piso

-hahahha creo que al fin y al cabo si estas con tu mismo gruñón humor ahhaha, como duele, Levi como puedes golpear a una dama?-comenzó a hacer un puchero

-pues yo no veo a ninguna dama, así que deja de hacer el ridículo y levante que tenemos que llegar temprano ala entrevista o sino Erwin se molestara-comenzó caminar mientras que hanji se levantaba.

-tienes razón rivaille, no te preguntas como serán los nuevos trabajadores?-comenzó a hablar la pelirroja

-me es suficiente que sean normales y no una rara como tu-dijo con una mueca

-jajjajja no importa lo que digas yo sé que muy en el fondo de tu oscuro y amargado corazón tu me quieres- comenzó a reírse y molestando al mas bajo con su codo

-di lo que quieras zoe-caminaron por los pasillos de ese gran edificio en donde trabajaban ya unos buenos 7 años. No hay que decir nada por la confianza que tiene ya que ellos son amigos donde la infancia ellos son : Lance Corporal Rivaille(alias Levi love ) y su fiel amiga Hanji Zoe, ellos son unos de los mas prestigiosos diseñadores de Japón que trabajan en la compañía ¨LOTUMM¨ una de las mejores compañías de todo el país, ellos trabajan como gerentes en diferentes aéreas esa enorme compañía junto con su amigo Erwin Smith, que es el presidente de esta, puede decirse que dinero no les falta.

-vamos Levi, no sean aguafiestas puede que conozcas a tu alma gemela en esta entrevista y te casen te imaginas a unos bebes, todos con el ceño fruncido igual que su padre, dios eso seria escalofriante- hanji estaba haciendo muecas de horror mientras sujetaba su cabello-o peor aun encontrar a otro Levi en mujer, ese seria el fin del mundooooooooooooooooo.

-cállate hanji antes que no llegues viva en estos 5 segundos-rivaille ya estaba harta de escucharla todos los días con sus ataques de locura digno de ella .

-tienes razón Levi no creo que pueda existir otro ser humano mas bajo que tu y eso que tu usas elevate shoes, por que te sigues viendo mas bajo- ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso de paciencia que tenía Levi esa maldita cuatro ojos tiene que morir para que él sea feliz, por fin liberara el mal de este mundo matando a esa bastarda.

No saben cuando comenzó una de las mas peligrosas persecuciones por todo el edificio, allí estaban hanji zoe corriendo por su vida perseguida por su verdugo rivaille, en esos momentos apareció un joven de cabellos rubios, alto, de porte elegante que los miraba divertido

-erwin ayúdame, rivaille me quiere matar-hanji tomo a Erwin de escudo para que rivaille no se acervara

-sal de hay hanji, ni creas que te salvaras esta vez –rivaille los miraba con rabia en sus ojos, como si fuera a matar a la pelirroja solo con una mirada

-ya es suficiente Levi, hanji es hora de irnos y ustedes aquí jugando –el rubio se estaba conteniendo al risa. Ellos parecían peor que perros y gatos

-no te metas Erwin este es asunto de esta loca y mio, la matare!-dijo furioso

-nooooooo-grito con horrror hanji

Si decir nada Erwin los cogió de la camisa y los comenzó a arrastrar por todo el edificio dirigiéndose a la sala de entrevistas.

-te has salvado esta vez hanji pero solo espera que Erwin se vaya y esa estúpida entrevista acabe-Rivaille ya no esperaba para que tenga a la hanji para hacerla desaparecer

En sus últimos momentos hanji estaba rezando a todos los dioses existentes que rivaille le perdone la vida.

-buenos ya llegamos Rivaille, Hanji tomen asiento-dijo un muy tranquilo Erwin

**ASÍ**** PASARON CASI TODA LA ENTREVISTA HASTA QUE LLEGO EL ULTIMO**

**-**maldita sea tenemos tanta mala suerte no hay ni uno que valga la pena –dijo un irritado rivaille

-bueno solo falta uno Levi, tranquilo-hanji comenzó a bostezar de aburrimiento-creo que se llama Eren Jeager-

-espero que valga la pena-lo dijo en unto no irritado, por el amor a la limpieza ya quería irse

-ya cállense ya va a entrar-dijo Erwin

En esos momentos tocaron la puerta y vieron a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y tez morena cruzando la puerta, si no supieran que se llamaba eren creerían que era una chica y no un chico realmente él era muy lindo.

-buenas tardes, me llamo Eren Jeager-dijo sonriendo

-buenas tardes-saludaron los dos, ya que Levi solo se limito a verlo a los ojos y sentir con la cabeza

-e venido por el puesto de trabajo que ustedes solicitan-dijo en un tono apenado}

-di algo que no interese Jeager eso ya lo sabíamos-por fin hablo rivaille

-eemmm yo lo siento señor y…o-porque estaba a avergonzado? maldita sea sus nervios comenzó a pensar el de cabellos castaños hasta que la chica de la sala lo interrumpió.

-no hagas caso eren, este enano de aquí es un amargado y no tolera ver a alguien mas alto que el, entiéndelo- comenzó a burlarse hanji para cortar ese ambiente en el salón

-cállate cuatro ojos, no tientes tu suerte, solo espera que estemos solos –comenzó a mirar a hanji con una sonrisa en sus labios-de acuerdo?

O dios, decidido, hanji hoy estaría al lado de los dioses, por obvias razones rivaille la iba a matar

-no hagas caso eren. Yo soy Erwin. por favor dime para que has venido aquí hoy?-dijo en tono neutral al joven

-bueno señor yo he venido por que me pareció un gran oportunidad de aprender de las persona mas capaces de todo Japón-dijo el joven con firmeza

-así que solo quieres aprender y no ser de utilidad, mocoso, ha y pensar que solo quieres ser un insecto-rivaille en ese instante se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, molesto por el tiempo que perdió

-no señor-escucho una voz mas profunda que salaos del mas joven-yo no quiero ser un insecto, yo quiero ser de ayuda pero también dando ideas para que esta empresa crezca y sea una de las mas importantes de todas este es un gran reto para mi y daré todo para que4 se cumpla aunque tenga que trabajar día y noche para hacerlo así lo hare.-sentencio el de cabellos castaños

-muy bien dicho eren, felicidades estas dentro. Espero trabajar contigo-hablo Erwin con una sonrisa

-que pero y..o gr..acias. Daré todo de mi-dijo mostrándole también una sonrisa

-eso espero, bueno, nos vemos mañana llega temprano- y con eso el mas joven se retiro del salón no sin antes agradecerles a los tres por su tiempo.

Los tres estuvieron contentos no será el mejo0r de todos o tendrá el mas increíble curricular pero el tenia lo que los otros carecían y eso era valentía, decisión pero los importante DETERMINACION.

-vieron lo lindo que es?-hanji hablo de pronto

-no hanji, si no te das cuenta y nosotros no nos fijamos si un chico es lindo o no.-dijo Erwin

-aahh que aburridos son, vamos enanin no me digas que no sentiste nada, y no le quieres dar duro-comenzó a reírse hanji

-jajajajajajaaj tienes razón hanji, yo realmente quiero a alguien en estos momentos y no sabes lo mucho que le voy a dar-ese era el final de hanji esa sonrisa de nuevo, iba a morir en las manos de Levi.

-er..wi.n-fue lo único que dijo ya que Erwin esos momentos estaba cruzando la puerta dándole a hanji una ultima mirada de despedida

-o dios perdona a este enanin y véngame con un negro que le de duro contar el muro a Levi-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes que rivaille le diera una patada noqueadora

Y así fue el final de hanji en manos de Levi, su cuerpo sin vida fue encontrada por su secretaria.

-hanji-san resista-dijo su secretaria llorando

**Oficina de Levi**

-mañana será un agotador día-dijo soltando un suspiro

**Holas a todos **

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado lo se lose yo dije que iba actualizar un día a la semana pero por motivos x no pude(trabajo e instituto) pero no se preocupen no lo dejare yo nunca dejaría algo olvidado, bueno eso es lo ultimo, esperen el siguiente capitulo esta vez no las defraudare y les cuento ya se manejar mi celular VIVA por mi, bueno las dejo ya se acabó mi tiempo nos vemos y como dice German Garmendia(sigo sin saber si así se llama)**

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICO A TODOS espero oles haya gustado **

**Por favor un review así me animarían bastante, si no entendieron algo díganmelo yo les contestare con gusto ahora si:**

**Chausuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**PD: siento que sea corto pero me demoro mucho escribiendo no se preocupen practicare **


	3. conociendose

**hola mis amores como han estado, yo un poco adolorida ya que me fui a la playita pero, yo muy tonta no me eche bloqueador y bueno ya se imaginaran, me imaginaba como yokosawa pero sin mi kirishima que me frote la espaldita , bueno sin mas les dejo el capo, también quiero agradecer a los follow y de mas pero también me gustaría que me den sus sensualones review para sentirme alegre.**

**ACLARACIÓN: EL ANTERIOR, ESTE Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTÁN ESCRITOS EN EL PASADO.**

El día estaba un poco húmedo ya que el día anterior había llovido. Pero para el joven de cabellos castaños eso no le detendría, se levanto temprano para poder bañarse y planchar su ropa, lo bueno de trabajar en una compañía de diseño era que no tenían que llevar ropa formal solo una casual, ya que él era uno de los asistentes de los creadores, así se llaman los que tienen ideas nuevas para cada campaña.

El joven salió del baño ya vestido, estaba usando un polo negro con un pantalón de color verde no tan apegado a su cuerpo pero muy lindo.

-bueno es la hora- se aproximó a la puerta para salir no sin antes revisar que no se haya olvidado nada- perfecto estoy listo-

En todo el camino eren estaba pensado como seria trabajar con una persona tan maravillosa como la señorita Hanji, será amigable, permitirá que le ayude, confiara en el? Fue lo único que se pregunto cuando estaba caminado.

En ese momento puedo verla entrar al edificio junto a su amigo el señor Rivaille otro de los mas importantes de esa compañía.

-oh bienvenido Eren espero que estés listo para el día de hoy- la pelirrojo camino hacia eren llevándolo consigo a su ofician

-bue..nos días, señorita Hanji – dijo un nervioso Eren, sin saber donde lo llevaban

-bueno Eren es necesario que terminemos este trabajo para hoy en la tarde ya que Rivaille lo va a tener que ver antes de llevárselo-Hanji comenzó a explicar a eren lo que tenían que hacer.

El trabajo no era tan sencillo tenían que hacer primero una maqueta antes de realizar el trabajo en la computadora, en esos momentos estaban realizando un logotipo para una marca importante de zapatillas.

-señorita Hanji disculpe pero tengo una pregunta?- comenzó a pensar Eren antes de preguntar

-hay eren solo dime Hanji- san no tienes que ser tannn formal-

- de acuerdo- comenzó a ruborizarse Eren- pero tengo una pregunta, por que el señor Rivaille no le esta ayudando enes te proyecto ya que él también es un creador o me equivoco?- dijo con intriga

- a eso es que el Levi ahora esta encargado de el marketing en la empresa como era muy bueno en esto pero nadie sabia como promocionarlo se canso y el esta haciendo ese trabajo, pero algunas veces también crea algo que le interese, pero cuando vuelva a hacerlo te sorprenderás de lo magnifico de sus trabajos- dijo en una sonrisa.

-bueno eren ya es la hora ya terminamos con la maqueta ahora solo hay que esperar que el venga así que atento-eren comenzó a sudar ya que había escuchado por Hanji en su platica de la tarde como era Rivaille cuando algo no le gustaba o estaba por debajo de sus expectativas.

El momento llego, reloj de la habitación sonó, eso significaba que ya era la hora pactada

-Hanji, ya es la hora muéstrame como va el logo-Rivaille camino hasta donde estaban las dos personas, se veía muy elegante con un traje de color negro y una camisa blanca y unos debidamente lustrados.

-buenas tardes, señor Rivaille- hablo temerosamente Eren, pero Rivaille solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlo.

En ese momento Hanji comenzó a hablar- Levi, ven, ven te tengo que mostrar en lo que Eren y yo hemos estado trabajando-dijo en un tono entusiasmado

Hanji saco de el escritorio el pequeño trabajo de madera que hicieron el y ella toda la mañana

-no esta mal Hanji pero creo que e falta algo- eren tan bien pensaba lo mismo que Rivaille la maqueta mostraba una persona de animación y unas zapatillas de colores muy llamativo como si pudiera volar con tan solo tenerlos.

-en serio? Tu que opinas eren?- la pelirroja se dirigió a eren para poder escucharlo junto con la mirada de Rivaille.

-bueno ami también me parece que le falta algo. Creo que necesita mas vida.

-y como lograríamos eso?-pregunto Rivaille con un poco de interés

-yo creo que necesitamos, un poco de fondos con paisajes mas reales-finalizo eren muy nervios de que su respuesta fuera equivocada.

-muy bien dicho eren- lo felicito Hanji por las buenas opiniones que había dicho

-nada mal mocoso- dijo Rivaille –ya lo escuchas te cuatro ojos tenemos que hacer esos arreglos con la computadora, tiene que arreglar esa imperfecciones para poder presentar el trabajo- comenzó a caminar ala salida no sin antes voltear- Hanji, sino tienes suficiente personal para que te ayude dímelo, yo les daré una mano- en esos momentos Rivaille salió de la oficina

Sí, Rivaille podía ser un amargado y todo lo demás pero pensaba mucho en sus compañeros de trabajo y si podía ayudar en lo que puede lo hacia.

-el señor Rivaille es muy amable no señorita Hanji-dijo eren sonriendo

-si lo es pero- Hanji comenzó a hablar – eren te tengo que decir algo antes de todo, por favor no te acerques a Rivaille- dijo en un tono serio

-que pero señorita Hanji? porque?- dijo sorprendido eren

-Rivaille es una persona difícil de tratar, no demuestra emociones tan fácilmente puede ser amable pero no te confundas él también puede ser muy cruel con las personas que no están en su entorno- sentencio Hanji- eren dime una cosa tu eres gay?-

- que? Yo… Hanji-san. Porque quiere saberlo?-se enrojeció con esa pregunta

-bueno no es bueno que te enamores de él, te digo un consejo nunca lo hagas.

**bueno chicas aquí acaba esta parte, disculpen por serlo corto, pero mi hermana me esta llamando para hacer wafles (yeah a engordar se a dicho). bueno también les voy escribiendo que en el próximo capitulo hay HARD si baby HARD lo que mas nos gusta.**

**también quiero saber si les gustaría que suba un one shot para disculparme ya lo tengo listo pero no se si subirlo es mas wajajajajajjwwbwgfswfasg ¨derrame nasal para todos¨ todo lo que mi mente maniática y pervert puede hacer wajajajajja, si lo quieren leer díganmelo en un review o mensaje y bang lo tendrán escrito.**

**mayalove se despide bye bye**


	4. lo que perdi

**hola amores de mi vida Corazón de Otro lo siento sí Que Dije Que iba a ver HARD Pero no Pude terminarlo asi Que es el siguiente si abra, les juro Por La garrita, a también sobre el one-shoot la Próxima Semana lo subo es Que no tuve tiempo T . T , bueno sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

**Lo que perdí:**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde su primer proyecto con Hanji y también acerca de la conversación que tuvieron.

-por que le había dicho todo eso? No es como si el fuera a enamorarse de la primera persona que vea-pensó

**° o° Flash flash back °o°**

**-**nunca te enamores de Rivaille**-** la mirada de eren comenzó a desviarse para no poder ver a Hanji a los ojos

-bueno eren, no es como si te obligara a alejarte del enano pero si tu quieres acercarte por un consejo no te detengo. Hanji cambio la conversación muy rápido que eren no pudo preguntar nada

-si, claro-eso fue lo único que pudo decir

**°o° fin flash back °o°**

Eren y Hanji se volvieron muy cercanos con el paso del tiempo y el sabia perfectamente los ataques de adrenalina que Hanji tenia en diferentes momentos.

-eren, eren –comenzó a gritar Hanji acercándose rápidamente al nombrado –va a suceder algo inexplicable aquí en la compañía – a que se refería con sucedo inexplicable- es Rivaille el, el! Va a volver a hacer trabajos para un compañía, por fin después de varios años lo vamos a ver de nuevo en acción- grito

-en serio Hanji-san, eso es genial-en eso momentos Hanji estaba saltando en un pie

- y lo mejor de todo es que lo hará en nuestra sala de diseño, ya que la suya esta en reparación- en esos momentos la puerta de la oficina de Hanji se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos negros, e lera Rivaille.

-Hanji, necesito que este cuarto este limpio para mañana no quiero nada fuera de su lugar, y también necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden en este proyecto-miro a Hanji que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-entonces, yo también puedo ayudar- Hanji miro a eren cuando este dijo eso

-así es jeager, tu también ayudaras- eren se sentía feliz cuando escucho esas palabras salir de Rivaille

Los días pasaron rápido, ellos tres ya estaban trabajando en el proyecto que consistía en un mini comercial con un maqueta de paisajes vistosos y personajes muy peculi8ares, tenían que tenerlos todo hecho, ya que Rivaille quería hacer la grabación solo con la maqueta y sin pasarla a la computadora era un riesgo hacerlo como él quiere ya que un error y tendrían que hacer todo de nuevo

-Rivaille, por favor no seas tan cabezota y hay que hacerlo como siempre- dijo Hanji un tanto frustrada con tanto trabajo, claro que le encantaba ver a Rivaille viviendo en su propio mundo cuando hacia algo que le gustaba, pero esto era demasiado

- que no Hanji, tu si quieres puedes hacer un trabajo mediocre pero yo lo hare tal y como yo quiera para que sea perfecto-esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Rivaille

Eren los estaba viendo , siempre terminaban peleando por querer hacer algún cambio o solo porque Hanji ya no quería arriesgarse a hacerlo de nuevo , ya que Rivaille cuando no le gustaba algo decía que lo volvieran a hacer –es frustrante – susurro

-oigan, hoy nos quedaremos hasta tarde para poder dar los últimos arreglos al proyecto y comenzaremos a grabar- Rivaille vio a su trabajo después de decir eso

Eren por su parte se sentía un poco ausente ya que bien el ayudaba en lo que podía, Rivaille no lo miraba o hablaba con el, solo en algunos momentos tuvieron una conversación que duro solo cinco segundos, Hanji dijo que solo era bueno con sus amigos y distante con los demás, aunque era una persona rara, eren no podía evitar verlo y gustare la forma en que el dibujaba o hacia fantásticas cosas con sus manos, cada creación era fantástica

-oye eren, Eren!- no se dio cuenta que lo llamaban hasta que Hanji le dio un golpecito en la espalda

-eren, puedes ir a tu casa, para bañarte o comer si es lo que quieres, pero tienes que volver, ya que debemos terminar esto-dijo Hanji

-y usted Hanji-san-dijo en un tono de voz cansado

-yo también saldré por unos momentos, no lo olvides, el enano solo nos dio tres horas- en ese momento los dos salieron de la oficina despidiéndose de Rivaille, dejándolo solo, el solo les miro y les repitió lo de antes- solo tres horas- y volteo para seguir con su trabajo.

Eren llego a su casa en solo media hora ya que el lugar donde vivía estaba cerca a su trabajo, pudo bañarse, comer y dormir una buena hora y retornar a la compañía alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya que tenían que trabajar hasta terminar el proyecto.

Cuando entro a la oficina de diseño pudo ver las luces apagadas como en la tarde, las encendió y pudo ver a Rivaille dormido.

-creo que llegue un poco temprano- pensó para si , despierte- dijo pero no tuvo respuesta, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver el rostro durmient6e de Rivaille, tenia unas enormes ojeras producidas por los cuatro meses que tomaron para hacer el proyecto y tratar de terminarlo, ya que dentro de unas semanas tenía que ser entregado.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando acerco sus manos para tocar aquel bello rostro, pero antes de cumplir su cometido fue detenido por unas fuertes manos.

-que mierda haces, mocoso –escucho una voz fuerte y molesta

-sr. Rivaille…. Yo lo si...en..to- sintió un apretón fuerte a sus muñecas, probablemente después de esto estarías rojas.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer, Jeager, no te me acerques o toques-tiro las manos de eren y salió de la oficina.

Eren no sabia lo que paso, que fue lo que sucedió para molestarlo tanto?.

Fuera de la oficina Rivaille estaba en la sala de descanso

-era un sueño?-se pregunto, en esos momentos le dolía la cabeza y su depresión estaba saliendo a flote.

_"-hola Levi-dijo en un tono alegre-por fin nos reunimos de nuevo después de un arduo trabajo. Haz estado muy bien Levi, muy bien, otro mas a caído cautivo a ti, que? No le vas a hacer lo mismo que a los demás? O es que te interés? Al gran Rivaille le interesa un mocoso, shishishi, No te preocupes Levi a él tampoco lo podrás proteger. ¡Si señor! A el tampoco podrás. Oh, también se acerca el día, no te preocupes Levi, tu nunca lo olvidaras ya que yo te lo recordare por siempre, siempre, por que esa es mi misión"_

-Rivaille - Hanji se acercó con un semblante pálido hacia Rivaille ya que lo veía un poco raro, pero como si no hubiera pasado nada Rivaille le contesto

-llegas tarde Hanji, jeager ya llego, volvamos a la oficina. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y entraron. Hanji pudo ver a eren un poco confundido

-oye eren te encuentras bien?-comenzó a hablar a eren quien le respondió

-ah. Hanji-san, ya llegaron- pudo observar a Rivaille que llegaba tras ella, por que le dolió que le haya hablado de esa forma?

-es hora de seguir trabajando solo nos quedan unas pocas semanas para darle arreglos y que el cliente este conforme con el proyecto- terminando de hablar pudo oír un si por parte de sus ayudantes.

La semana transcurrió rápida pero muy agotadora para los tres, en esos días eren no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Rivaille y lo que dijo Hanji hace cinco meses. No podía entender nada.

-acabamos, si si!- grito Hanji tomando las manos de Rivaille pero este saltándolas rápidamente, después de ese rechazo por parte de Rivaille, Hanji se fue a abrazar a eren

-si Hanji-san, por fin acabamos, solo queda que los clientes lo acepten totalmente-dijo eren

-no te preocupes, con el bello trabajo que hizo Rivaille y con la ayuda de nosotros ellos no podrán decir que no.-grito fascinada

-bueno, gracias por su ayuda ahora yo tengo que llevarlo- dijo Rivaille – pero antes de todo tenemos que llevarlo am ki camioneta. Finalizo

-aaahh no puedes hacerlo tu?-dijo Hanji queriendo a hacer una broma pero escucho un fuerte no por parte de Rivaille que le hizo pensar que no tenia tiempo para juegos

-oh, si es así entonces vamos-dijo Hanji

Así los tres colocaron el trabajo en la camioneta de él, Rivaille se fue muy rápido y los dejo a ambos solos-bueno eren yo también me voy, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- dijo Hanji

-no se preocupe Hanji-san, yo todavía tengo algo que hacer, en un momento mas me marchare a mi casa.-dijo sonriente

-bueno, entonces hasta mañana eren-le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue en su auto, no sabia porque tenia un mal presentimiento pero simplemente trato de olvidarlo-

Mientras tanto Rivaille no se había marchado, el solo estaba en su oficina.

-¿porque estoy en este lugar?- se pregunto Rivaille- ¿que ha sucedido?

Pericia que Rivaille tuviera unos diez años y estaba con una hermosa niña de ojos negros y cabello color azabache y mejillas sonrosadas

**-vamos Dana- hablo Rivaille a la pequeña**

**-espera oniichan-corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano**

_"no lo recuerdas Rivaille, no recuerdas a tu hermosa y querida hermanita, era una niña maravillosa, lastima que otras persona no hayan creído lo mismo"_

-no, cállate-dijo Rivaille pero en ese momento se mostraba otra escena

-**Dana, puedes confiar en mi yo te protegeré siempre-sonrió Rivaille a su hermana**

**-si oniichan, gracias, te quiero-correspondió la sonrisa**

_"creo que esa fue la ultima sonrisa no Levi? La ultima vez que la viste con esa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro" _

**-**no, por favor, detente,- grito a toda voz

_"porque? No es divertido? No te lo preguntas Rivaille, quien tuvo la culpa, será de tu padre acaso? Por ser un ladrón y un asesino, que hizo un millón de enemigos. Será de tu madre por dejarlos solos e irse con su amante o…. Será tuya por no cumplir con tu promesa? Shishishi ¿¡quien será!?"_

**-oniichan? Que es lo que pasa, donde estas oniichan, dijiste que me protegerías- se oía los sollozos de la pequeña junto a ella estaban dos hombres**

**-ven, niña, tu serás la paga por el daño que nos causo tu familia. Dijo el hombre**

**-no, no, ¡oniichan!¡oniichan!-fue lo ultimo que dijo**

**"**_sabes, yo lo vi Rivaille, vi como tu hermanita fue asesinada y cortada en pequeños trozos y tirados en la puerta de tu casa, no fue agradable Levi? No fue traumático? Lastima que tu no estabas allí para ella"_

-no!, no! vetee!, Dana , Dana, lo siento-comenzó a llorar, pero en esos momentos apareció una pequeña niña frente a el

-Rivaille oniichan, yo te creí, yo te creí, ¿Por qué? Por qué?-el escenario se tiño de negro frente a le vio a Dana caer a un abismo, no podía ir tras ella, no podía, tenia **MIEDO**

"_oh Rivaille, no pudiste salvarla ahora solo te quedo yo, yo el que siempre te hará recordar todo"_

_-_no!-ese será el sonido de un grito, era de Rivaille, se pregunto eren.

-Rivaille sigue aquí?- dijo confundido, sin darse cuenta fue hacia la oficina de este y lo vi, lo vio tirado en el piso sujetando su cabello.

-sr. Rivaille-pregunto aterrado y solo escucho un grito dirigido a el - vete!- fue lo que escucho ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué quería estar a su lado en esos momentos y saber lo que pasaba?- sr. Rivaille yo…-

- te dije que te fueras – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ser empujado al escritorio-

_"vamos Rivaille hazlo, haz lo que siempre haces, hazle daño"_

Ya no pudo mas, Rivaille, perdió el juicio, ya no estaba hay.

**bueno la Próxima Semana hay una convención, si una de ustedes vive en Perú espero Que nos encontremos hay, suena genial yo comprare una figurita de Rivaille o si baby , un tambien no me olvido Para La Próxima Semana el one shot(?) estará listo no desesperen los Que quieren leerlo.**

**gracias tambien para la personita Que me dejo un review, muchas gracias me Hiciste la Semana, y Por Ti te Dedico el Próximo one-shot**

**pecado bueno mas les mando un abrazo asfixiante y un beso en el Ojo párr TODAS. **

**PD. si Tengo Tiempo tratare de Avanzar Unas Cuantas Historias Que Tengo listas de jean x armin SISISIISI y también eren x Rivaille, un asi espero tenerlas Listas Pero abra problemitas con el eren x Rivaille ya que mi beta no los va revisar por que no le gusta la pareja T.T, también e Tratado de hacer un incesto Pero tampoco QUIERE, POR QUE HERMANA PORQUE ¡**

**sin mas bueno **

**mayalove bye bye**


End file.
